El ultimo aliento
by xQueenMai
Summary: Los Sakamakis cansados de lo que eran, tomaron una decisión que pondría fin a todo lo que ellos odiaban. Su existencia. / Primer fic. ¡Denle una oportunidad a estos pequeños one-shots trágicamente atrapantes!


**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! He decidido entrar en este pequeño mundillo también ademas del de la edición ^^  
****Decidí empezar con estos chicos por que los adoro. Solo eso. (?)  
Si quieren ver algunos de mis vídeos pues búsquenme en youtube con el mismo nombre que aquí (Soy mala para los usuarios y casi siempre uso el mismo:D)  
Esta demas decir que Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Rejet (y otros mas) a los cuales adoro y vendí mi alma.**

**Advertencias de este capitulo:  
- Violación/Pedofilia.  
- Autoflagelacion.  
- Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo.  
- Esquizofrenia.  
- Depresión.  
- Suicidio.  
- Rated M (Por las dudas(?))**

**Si sos sensible e insistes en querer leer esto, sos un masoquista de m*erda y hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad que yo no me hago responsable si quedas peor de lo que estabas :c**

**Sin nada mas, disfruten del fic!**

**_Lienzo de la mentira_**

"_Sembramos en desiertos sin oasis __y solo cosechamos tempestades"_

Una noche común, solo en aquella habitación frente al piano estaba yo. Sin tocar nada, solo admirando las teclas.  
Recordando cuando aún era pequeño, esas alegres melodías que tocaba para ella. La única culpable de lo que soy hoy.  
Enojado aleje aquellas memorias, eran demasiado dolorosas. En la soledad no necesitaba poner esa mascara de alegría como siempre sabía hacerlo, en la soledad podía mostrar lo corrupto y sucio que era.  
Solo ella supo quererme a pesar de cómo era pero también fue arrebatada de mis manos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.  
-Ah~~ Al parecer estoy maldito –Suspirando deje salir aquellas palabras.  
Ya había pasado un año de la muerte de Yui, aún sigo sintiendo que fue mi culpa que ella acabará así, no pude protegerla. Su transformación como vampiro no salió bien, su cuerpo no acepto aquel veneno y murió sufriendo.  
Un dolor punzante cruzo mi pecho, ahora sabia porque sentía aquello aunque si me hubiera enterado de eso antes tal vez ella no hubiese sufrido así.  
Un nuevo suspiro nació de mí, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Pensando me di cuenta que solo llegue a apreciar mucho a aquella chica pero nunca la llegue a amar. Después de todo estaba enfermo, enfermo de amor y odio por esa mujer que hoy en día no estaba tampoco.  
De la nada, sentí un enorme vació en mí, apretando mi camisa en el lugar en donde supuestamente se encontraba mi inútil corazón. Me levante de donde estaba y pude divisar allí en la pequeña mesa de té, un lienzo, unos pinceles y unas cuantas pinturas todas nuevas. Las admiré desganado por un rato, no sabía porque estaban allí ni tampoco quien las habría traído.  
-Tal vez si me enfoco en algo mas y dejo de pensar en todo este dolor se pase –Pensé mientas me sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el lienzo junto con unos pinceles.  
Al principio no tenía idea de que pintar pero en un momento sentí que mis manos se movían solas, los colores se mezclaban y yo sentía una gran ira. Unas lágrimas cayeron mientras mi pintura iba tomando forma, me volví a sentir un niño, un niño indefenso en busca de cariño y amor.  
Quería verla, quería tocarla, quería sentirla otra vez. Oler su dulce aroma, amarla como lo hacía. Aunque sea una ilusión, necesitaba tenerla aquí conmigo.

Mientras despertaba de aquellos pensamientos que me habían inundado, pude ver lo que había creado. Mis lágrimas salieron libremente y sentí como mi destrozada alma se rompía una vez más. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer que me arruino, la mujer que más ame en esta vida, la mujer que me dio a luz…Cordelia.  
-…¿Por qué?...¡¿POR QUE TU OTRA VEZ?! –Grite entre sollozos. Ni yo mismo me reconocía en esos momentos, me sentía demasiado perdido.  
Ella estaba allí, al frente mío tan hermosa como siempre pero no podía escucharme, no podía hablarme, no podía sentirme ni tocarme.

_¿Por qué yo y no alguien mas?, ¿Por qué el desprecio y descuido hacia nosotros tres?, ¿Por qué no actuaste como una buena madre?, ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?, ¿Te divertiste?, ¿Qué ganaste con ello?_

Tantas preguntas que nunca logré hacer e hizo que mi cabeza y mi pecho dolieran más.  
-…¿Si volviera a nacer y fuera otra persona, te enamorarías de mi o me volverías a usar? –Con mucho enojo dije aquello y me sorprendí del hecho de cómo me gustaba hacerme daño a mí mismo con cada una de esas preguntas. Sin duda alguna estaba enfermo.

El lienzo se arrugó ya que lo estaba apretando con mucha fuerza aun así seguí haciéndolo.  
-Vamos, déjame oír tu voz para que así se borre la tristeza de este corazón…Por favor, hazlo. –Desesperados ruegos salían de mí ser pero ella aún seguía sonriendo cruelmente –Eh~ Me debo ver muy patético, ¿Verdad? –Sin respuesta deje caer el lienzo arrugado sobre la mesa. A su lado se encontraba un cuchillo de paleta, lo tome y lo miré detenidamente por unos minutos. En ese momento recordé que había leído que cuando uno se otorgaba daño físico se podía alivianar el daño emocional. –…No pierdo nada intentando, ¿O si? –Y así fue como lentamente fui cortando mis muñecas y el dolor de mi pecho poco a poco se iba alivianando, ahora todo el dolor se encontraba en mi piel y se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor.  
-Nee~~ Hasta siendo una pintura me transmites el mismo frío que cuando estabas viva –Comenté amargamente aun continuando con los cortes mientas miraba la pintura de mi madre.  
Y allí fue cuando volví a escuchar su risa, esa risa fríamente sádica que disfrutaba viéndome hacer eso. Por un momento pensé que cortarme las orejas no era algo malo pero recapacite, suficiente daño ya tenía mi cuerpo y solo debía aguantar por un tiempo más.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que he alcanzado una ilusión que no tiene fin…¿Qué haré ahora? –La sangre brotaba de mis cortes tan rápido que asombraba. La volví a mirar enojado.  
-Las fantasías que tanto anhelaba como sentir una caricia pura, el amor de una pareja, aprender a cuidar a alguien, el amor de una madre…Todas, todas están abandonadas–Lamentos era lo único que salían de mi boca ese momento, me sentía demasiado desconsolado y solo.  
-Mi corazón que estaba lleno de confusión se ha desbordado y todo es tu culpa, ahora solo siento un enorme vacío en mi…Nee…¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA CONMIGO?! –Del enojo, levante la mesa y quedo estrellada en alguna parte de la habitación. Aun así ella seguía sonriendo en el lienzo, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no estuviera arrepentida de todo lo que hizo.  
Todo lo que había contenido por estos largos años ahora poco a poco me iban ahogando y destruyéndome cada vez más.  
-…Si hay una forma, de que todo esto acabe…Enséñamela por favor. –Luego de aquellas palabras solo recuerdo como mi cuerpo sin fuerza cayó al lado de aquella pintura.

Soñé, o mejor dicho tuve una pesadilla volviendo a recordar cómo comenzó todo en una noche tranquila luego de un día repleto de juegos que sabíamos tener con mis hermanos.  
Quien iba imaginar que sería el último día de mi niñez…  
Esa noche mi pequeño cuerpo fue manoseado, saboreado, corrompido y destrozado por quien más quería en ese mundo…Mi madre. Por primera vez había experimentado el horror y la impotencia en aquella situación, ella con crueldad quebró mi alma y arranco mi inocencia.  
Terminado el acto me saco con crueldad de su habitación, a penas vestido y cuando recobré el control sobre mis piernas temblorosas corrí hasta donde pude y llegue a un baño en el cual lloré desconsoladamente sintiéndome ultrajado y dolido, tanto físico como emocionalmente.  
Desde aquel día todo cambio con respecto a mis hermanos, sentía que como el mayor debía mantenerlos al margen de mi situación, debía cuidarlos.  
Mi madre aún seguía visitando la habitación para sacarme de ella solo para proporcionarse placer que poco a poco fui disfrutando también.  
Era una noche común, estábamos allí los tres acostados en nuestra cama pero yo solo esperaba para que ella viniera a buscarme. La puerta se abrió y yo lentamente trate de salir de la habitación pero alguien me detuvo.  
-¿A dónde vas tan tarde? –Ayato medio dormido me pregunto aquello, un gran miedo me azotó. No tenía idea que decirle a lo cual solo me limite a volverlo a llevar a la cama y darle un abrazo para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.  
-Los hermanos mayores siempre cuidan de los menores, por eso ahora descansa por mí y yo te defenderé. Buenas noches –Sonreí, me sentía horrible por lo que me apresuré a salir de aquel lugar para evitar romper en llanto y despertarlos a ellos quienes no tenían que enterarse de nada.  
-…Después de todo, es mi labor como hermano mayor… -Lentamente aquella puerta de la habitación se cerró, al igual que mi corazón.

Con una gran bocanada de aire desperté, estaba demasiado agitado. Lentamente me acurruque en posición fetal y poco a poco divise a mi lado aquel cruel lienzo mentiroso que se encontraba prácticamente bañado con mi sangre. Reí, el destino disfrutaba ser así de malvado conmigo en ese momento.  
-A pesar de todo, sigues siendo demasiado hermosa –Con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, me levante y puse aquella pintura sobre la chimenea que había allí para una vez más admirarla.  
-No te quiero, no te necesito, te olvidare…Me gustaría creen en todas esas palabras pero me es imposible…Si al final seré destruido entonces ya no necesito estos sentimientos, ¡Ya no quiero tenerlos! –Brutalmente las puertas del balcón se abrieron y allí pude verla, sonriendo como en la pintura se encontraba mi amante, Cordelia.  
Atontado por aquella ilusión lentamente me acerque a ella pero cuando su mano quiso encontrar mi mejilla, reaccione alejándome.  
-¡No, esto está mal! ¿Por qué no te has ido? No soy tan fuerte en estos momentos como para verte, aléjate.  
La ilusión río y yo lloré, el tiempo se me hizo una eternidad y me llevo a la desesperación. El sonido del reloj me ensordecía y provocaba me un sentimiento de derrota; una vez mas se escucharon las risas mezcladas con mis llantos y el sonido de las agujas del reloj. Todo era muy desquiciado que hasta daba gracia.  
Silencio. Aquel preciado silencio nació de todo ese desorden solo para que una pregunta llegara.  
-Raito, ¿Qué esperas de mi? –Lentamente sus labios formularon aquella pregunta que en mí solo causo más dolor.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba de ella? ¿Qué esperaba de alguien quien ya estaba muerto, a quien yo asesine?

Mi mirada perdida se concentró en su mirada seria pero a la vez divertida.  
-Oooh~ Aun sigues siendo solo un niño pequeño, Raito –Rió disfrutando de aquello.  
-…Ta~l vez pero si ahora te pido o pregunto algo, capaz que la respuesta que me des no tenga significado alguno para mí en este momento, a~sí que~ prefiero callar –Le respondí con mi tono alegre usual, pero vi en sus ojos como disfrutaba verme en ese estado.  
Pensé con que atacarla, pero no había nada. Todo me terminaba lastimando más a mí que a ella.

-Nee~ Si tú no puedes escuchar mi verdadera voz, entonces, ¿Por qué no me matas? Quiero enterrar mi dolor junto contigo.  
Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cordelia, al parecer había dicho algo que ella estaba esperando.  
Al notar aquello, lentamente fui prendiendo fuego a la habitación en donde estaba para así no dejar evidencia de lo que había pasado esa noche.  
-Mmm~ ¿No es una decisión muy precipitada? –Poco a poco se fue acercando.  
-No l~o cre~o, solo decidí cerrar el futuro que hoy pienso que continuará siendo gris –Conteste también acercándome a ella.  
-¿Un último pedido? –Pregunto coquetamente.  
-Por supuesto…Una vez más, como puedas, ámame –Sonreí pero mis ojos estaban vacíos como el día que empezó todo.  
En un abrazo poco a poco fue llevándome hasta la baranda del balcón en donde yo quede de espaldas y pude ver detrás de ella el infierno mismo, en donde las llamas consumían todo.  
-Concedido –Y así, con un último beso me empujo del balcón. El tiempo pasó tan lento y vi perfectamente su cara de felicidad. Sonreí.  
Mientras fui cayendo sentí como el aire que chocaba contra mi cuerpo me limpiaba de todas las impurezas que tenía. El choque contra el rosedal que se encontraba allí fue demasiado acogedor, casi como un abrazo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de cuanto ansiaba la muerte que al fin había llegado.  
Alce mi mano hacia el cielo que nunca podría tocar pero a pesar de eso me sentí completo luego de tantos años.  
-…Después de todo, esta historia no podía terminar sin la muerte de los dos eh~ Que ro~man~ti~co, como en una novela –Riendo mire la bella luna que el cielo me regalaba esa noche. Sollozos que se convirtieron en llantos sonoros, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza me acompañaron hasta el final a pesar de mis risas.

-…¿Por qué?...¿Por qué no resulto de otra manera?...

Mis últimas palabras fueron preguntas que nunca nadie me podrá contestar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Les gusto? ¿Debería seguir con estos one-shots rompe kokoros? ¿Si? ¿No? ¡Lo mismo seguiré escribiendo! xD**  
**Que les digo, escribir historias con tragedias, dolor, tristeza se me hace muy fácil...Deberé consultarlo con mi psicóloga (?)**

**¿Me dan un review de motivación? *-***

**Pido perdón por los dolores presentes y futuros que tendrán con este fic. *reverencia***

**Me despido, espero que tengan mucha suerte en todo!  
Muchos besos~~  
**

**xQueenMai (Pasen por mi canal de youtube cuando tengan tiempo, me ayudarían mucho!)**


End file.
